peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 May 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-05-21 ; Comments *Start of show: “Hey!” *AC Acoustics have split up since the recording of the night’s session (the story is related on the John Peel's Scottish Sessions documentary). Other sessions due this week are Jeff Mills (Wed.) and Ronnie Ronalde (Thur.). *JP: ”Apologies for last Thursday’s programme, or the absence of a live programme from Peel Acres. Truth of the matter is that the lines went down and the ISDN lines were not working, so we weren’t able to do the programme, and I apologize for that.” *Peel says the original of the Bunny & Ricky track (a Lee Perry production) was among the records stolen from his car in Amsterdam about 15 years before. *The Aphrodisiacs track (“title unknown”) is played as a demo from a big pile JP was working through at the weekend. The band subsequently signed to SL and did two Peel sessions, while the unknown song became the title track of their debut album and came #49 in the 2002 Festive Fifty. *A reader sends a show tracklisting from an unidentified date in the mid-1980s (1984?): “Sick Of You, The Users; the Velvelettes are in there; Black Roses, Naturalites, Black Uhuru; Lonnie Mac – two Lonnie Mac tunes actually – Baby, What’s Wrong? and Memphis; Rub-A-Dub, Sugar Minott; Oh! Brother, The Fall; Come Back, Wah; and The Upstroke by Agents Aren’t Aeroplanes, which was the first record ever made by Stock, Aitkin and Waterman – and I was the first person to play one of their records on the radio. So whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, it’s up to you to decide.” *Mary Ann Hobbs speculates that Peel’s house on reality TV would be something like Ozzy Osbourne’s. *JP’s son Tom Ravenscroft has recommended the Universal Project track. Sessions * AC Acoustics 5th Tracklisting *Simon Apex Vs Safe N Sound: Sensations (12” single) Bonkerz *Ephemera: Happy, Grateful, Aware (single) Vinyl Japan :(JP: “This is a record that was all over the radio in Big D, which is where I was living in 1963, and has been a favourite of mine ever since.”) *Sunny & The Sunglows: Talk To Me (Birth Of Soul, Vol. 3) Kent *AC Acoustics: A Bell Of Love Rings Out For You (session) *Luciano: No One Can Hide (single) Star Trail *Herman Düne: I Want A Woman (split LP – The Whys And Hows Of Herman Düne And Cerberus Shoal) North East Indie *Persil: June (EP – Snapcracklepop) Star Harbour *Boom Bip & Dose One: Ironish (LP – Circle) Mush *Appletree Theatre: I Wonder If Louise Is Home (LP – Playback) Verve Forecast *Jeff Mills: Encore (EP – Vanishing Act) Purpose Maker *AC Acoustics: Hold (session) *Stanton: Electric (2x7” – The Twominutemen) Jonson Family *Bunny & Ricky: Bushweed Corntrash (10” single) Trojan reissue *Ampop: Made For Market (single) Static Caravan *Vipers Skiffle Group: Pick A Bail Of Cotton (Pig's Big 78 2002) *Force N Evolution: Falling Down (DJ Kaos mix) (12” single) Raving Mad *Aphrodisiacs: This Is A Campaign (demo CD) *AC Acoustics: Clone Of Al Capone (session) *Ambulance: Antiques Roadshow (7” single) Planet Mu *Jimmy Lewis: She’s Gone (LP – Give The Poor Man A Break) Kent *Breeders: The She (LP – Title TK) 4AD *Last Of The Juanitas: Of Course, Nowadays, They Call It Stalking (LP – Time's Up) Wäntage USA *Le Orchestra Oguyo: Susan F (7” single) KWE *Universal Project: Vessel (single) Virus *AC Acoustics: 16 4 2010 (session) :(JP: “If you’re listening, lads, thanks for many years of pleasure.”) *Ronnie Ronalde: On Wings Of Song *Red Harvest: Humanoia (free CD with Terrorizer magazine – Terrorized Vol. 17) Terrorizer File ;Name *John_Peel_20020521 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2001-12 *Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online